


I Can Do This All Day

by disaster_by_chance



Series: Stony Oneshots [7]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Not A Fix-It, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), civil war angst, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22112368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disaster_by_chance/pseuds/disaster_by_chance
Summary: Five times Steve Rogers could do this all day, and the one time he couldn't anymore.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Stony Oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589476
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	I Can Do This All Day

It was no secret that Steve Rogers was never one to back down from a challenge. He always stood his ground when the time came for him too. It was what he was taught to do from a very young age by his poor mother, his mother who took beatings from her husband, only to stand her ground to live through it another day. In honor of her, he never backed down from a bully, a challenge, an obstacle. He always stood tall, head held high, ready to endure whatever it was that came his way. 

However, the world couldn't prepare him when Tony Stark came his way. With his short, brown hair, beautiful leather brown eyes, brilliant mind, short, curvy stature, snarky remarks, witty comments, and his soft, soft lips. 

Tony Stark made him weak. 

There was no doubt about it. 

**\---**

"You're not tired of me yet, Rogers?" Tony chuckled, curled into Steve's side. The two cuddled on the living room couch, _Indiana Jones_ playing in the background, as both were pretty big Harrison Ford fans. Steve's hand was in Tony's hair, gently stroking it while Tony's arms were securely wrapped around Steve's torso, his head resting on his chest. 

It had only been a month since the two had gotten together, and yet Tony was still unsure if Steve really, truly liked him back. Liked him for _him_. He really couldn't believe that someone as great as Steve Rogers, Captain America, could really like him back in the same way Tony liked him. So don't go blaming him for asking aloud. 

Steve took his eyes off the TV to look down at his boyfriend, the term still made his heart skip a beat, a soft smile forming as his hand stopped and slipped down to gently cup Tony's cheek. He gently rubbed his thumb in circles on Tony's cheek, the hairs of his neatly trimmed goatee brushing up against his finger, just the way that the other liked it. Almost immediately Tony leaned into Steve's gentle touch, closing his eyes and letting out a small breath. 

Steve leaned in, unable to resist the genius, planting a delicate kiss on his nose. He chuckled in amusement as Tony scrunched up his nose and opened his eyes, blinking several times. He found that this was one of the various ways of getting his beloved flustered, evident by the faint pink across his cheeks and how the hand on Tony's cheek felt warmer than before. It was something he did often. But if you got to see how Tony looked afterwards, wide brown eyes full of a newfound wonder, a breath caught in his throat as he bit down gently on his lip, you would do it often too. And even if Steve was holding him ever so gently, even if he had just lovingly kissed him on the nose, Tony still looked the slightest bit upset over Steve not answering him straight away, though, there was nothing straight about them. 

"A-are you tired of me?" Tony asked in a quiet voice, forcing himself to look up at the Captain as he would have very much liked it if he was instead watching Harrison Ford face-off Nazis. He didn't want to sound too hurt, there was nothing like guilt-tripping someone into liking you back, he didn't want that. He wanted the truth, and only the truth, from Steve. So if Steve was tired already, he understood. He'd let Steve let him go, no hurt feelings. He understood. Because who could possibly love Tony Stark? Certainly not Steve Rogers. Not Captain America. 

"Tony..." Steve said gently, his amused smile slowly shifting into a concerned frown as he heard the worry and hurt in Tony's voice. His nervous expression gave it away as well, as he struggled to maintain eye contact, no longer leaning as much into Steve's hand as before. He gave a sigh as Tony finally looked away, chewing on the insides of his cheeks, awaiting a response. 

Steve wasn't the one to do things out of pity. He certainly wasn't going to do that to Tony either, knowing that the man didn't want anyone's pity. Hell, he didn't even want his own. So Steve wasn't going to give that to him. He wasn't going to give Tony what he believed the man wanted to hear. No. Instead, he was going to tell his boyfriend exactly what he thought. Straight from the heart. Cheesy, yes. But that was Steve. 

"Tony," Steve started again, lifting up Tony's face so that he could look at him again. His touch was caring, loving, and gentle. In every way that Tony Stark should have been treated in the past. "I could never tire of you." He admitted in almost a whisper, "Yes, you can get annoying and stubborn from time to time, but there's nothing that'll ever make me tire of you." He brought up his other hand so that both were delicately holding Tony's head. "I could never get tired of your eyes. Brown, beautiful, full of ideas worth sharing with the world." He leaned forward and gently kissed in between Tony's eyes. "I don't think I could ever tire of your beautiful mind. Your amazing mind. I would spend all the money in the world just to understand a piece of what goes on through your head." A kiss to the forehead. "Everything about you Tony, I would never tire of it. It would take a lot for that to happen." He pulled away and smiled gently. 

Tony looked back with watery eyes, absolutely blown away by Steve's response. Because, there was no way, right? No way he meant all of this? Everything was just being said to be said. There was no way- Oh god. Oh god, oh god, oh _god_.

Tony was in love. 

Steve was telling the truth. His eyes, his expression, his voice, everything, everything was too genuine for it to be a lie. His words, his gentle touch, loving kisses, everything about it was real. So, so, real. It took the breath from Tony, leaving the poor lovestruck man speechless, staring up at his boyfriend with wide eyes. 

"Oh," Steve chuckled, "And your mouth too. I don't think I could tire of listening to you talk. Even if I have no idea what you're saying. Or even if you're insulting my fashion style." He teased, "I'd never tire of it. And I'd never tire of this-" He leaned down, closing his eyes, pressing a loving kiss to Tony's lips. 

It took a moment, but Tony closed his eyes and responded back to Steve's kiss with his own lips pushing back against Steve's. Still shocked, and slightly emotional, Tony didn't kiss back with as much love as Steve was, but the blond understood. He could feel the love that was there, though it was little and hesitant. He knew it would take time. He was willing to give that to Tony. 

"You're cheesier than I thought-" Tony muttered after Steve pulled away. Once they had broken the kiss, the brunette had buried his face into Steve's chest, letting some tears fall as his heart raced at the idea of Steve never tiring of him. Steve only chuckled and wrapped his arms around Tony, holding him close, kissing what he could. 

"But...I think I like it?" Tony said, pulling away with a lopsided smile, hesitant, but clearly there. "Even if it is cheesy...All of it." He leaned forward and kissed him again, this time the love even more present, as he was less hesitant this time around, his hands slowly snaking up to Steve's soft, blond hair. 

Steve, of course, kissed back. His hands on Tony's waist, eyes closed, kissing back with just as much love, a smile on his face. 

Just the two of them, close as they could be, in each other's arms, kissing all the doubt and fear away. 

Steve could do this all day. 

**\---**

It was the one year anniversary of Steve and Tony, and boy, was it an anniversary. 

Both rather had plans on what they wanted to do with the other on the day, but of course, neither of them discussed said plans with each other until the day of the anniversary. 

Which you might think isn't such a bad thing, but if you were trying to surprise a significant other with a special breakfast, it was rather hard to do so when they were also in the kitchen with you, also trying to make said breakfast. And while this isn't super bad, the two men found it rather amusing, and slightly scary, to find the other up and in the kitchen at six in the morning. 

They did work things out though, deciding to do a co-breakfast type thing, since Tony wasn't too great at making waffles, and during the romantic breakfast, they discussed their plans for the day. Both having different ideas on how the day should go. While Steve wanted to stay in, Tony wanted to go out. And it caused a little bit of an argument over what was more romantic, but Steve eventually gave into Tony's want of going out to eat someplace really fancy, figuring that it couldn't hurt and because Tony really seemed to want to treat Steve to something nice. 

"You can shower me with affection inside any other day," Tony said, twirling his fork with a piece of waffle in the air, his arm propped up with his elbow on the table. "Today's pretty special so I wanted to treat you to something nice, y'know? As a sort of thank you, for putting up with me for so long."

"Tony," Steve reached over and placed a hand on Tony's other hand, "I don't 'put up' with you. I've stayed because I love you. I love you Tony Stark." He smiled lovingly at his boyfriend, oh _wow_ , of a year, gently squeezing his hand, "I love you, and I'd love to go eat someplace nice with you today." 

Tony blinked, syrup dripping down from his forgotten waffle piece, suspended in the air. His face turned a deep red, not all that used to being told that Steve loved him. It was a wonderful feeling though. His heart would race, his head spin, and he couldn't help but smile because Steve Rogers _loved_ him. _Him_.

"O-okay, Rogers," Tony nodded, clearing his throat as he finally found his words again. He set his fork down and placed the hand on top of Steve's, patting it and giving it a squeeze. He looked across at Steve with a grin and sparkling eyes, "I love you too. I-i love you a lot." 

"Good," Steve chuckled, "if you didn't, then we'd have to go with my suggestion of staying in because I know you just want to show me off." 

"Oh hush," Tony playfully glared, "I know you like it."

"Maybe I do," Steve grinned, bringing up Tony's hand to his lips, placing a small kiss on top of it. Yet another move that made the genius' mind short circuit, leaving him flustered and speechless. 

Steve laughed and got up, letting go of Tony's hand and taking his plate. "Finish up, doll. I'll handle the dishes while you shower and get everything ready for today." He collected what he could and headed into the kitchen once again to tend to the dishes. 

"Aye aye Cap." Tony muttered with a grin, shaking his head as he stood up, his blush still very visible. Damn Rogers. Ever the romantic. And Tony was helplessly in love. 

When the time came for dinner the two men got ready for their dinner date, finally some time off and away from the rest of the team. Not that they didn't love their team, they were their family, but it was just nice to have that freedom to be alone together every once in awhile. And since it was anniversary night, it was especially needed to get away from the superhero bunch for the night. They could deal without. 

"Wow, you look...dashing." Steve breathed out, seeing Tony all dressed up, hair done, and goatee neatly trimmed. He was at a loss for words, never failing to be stunned at the sight of his boyfriend, no matter what he was wearing. Sometimes he wasn't wearing anything and Steve would still be speechless. 

Tony tossed his head back and laughed, eyes crinkling, laughter lines that had formed with his year of being with Steve, "Dashing? Well, you don't look too bad yourself Rogers." He walked over and kissed Steve's cheek, bringing him over by his tie. Laughing again as Steve blushed and squirmed a little, squeezing his eyes shut as he pouted a little. 

"You look dashing okay? It's a compliment. People say it all the time," Steve protested with something of a whine, opening his eyes. 

"I'm sure they do, old man," Tony chuckled, letting go of his tie and shaking his head, "but let's go. We don't want to be late." He took Steve by the hand and the two walked over to the garage. 

They arrived at their reservation on time, a fancy restaurant upstate, something that wasn't shwarma, but the two didn't seem to mind all that much. It was fancy, yes, but not too fancy that Steve felt uncomfortable or out of place. Though, how could he with Tony by his side? 

He sat across from the genius, his head on his hand, elbow resting on the table, as he looked at Tony with the softest expression, full of love and care. This didn't change much as the dinner went on, though Steve did have to take his eyes off of Tony when it came time to order, he continued to look across the table at his wonderfully amazing boyfriend, enjoying every minute with him. 

They talked and laughed, joked and flirted. Steve didn't even mind when Tony rambled off about Rhodey's habits back in their MIT days. He listened to him intently, suppressing an amused grin as Tony got wild with hand motions, almost knocking over his wine glass, to which the genius responded to by chugging the rest of the wine and placing the glass far away from himself as possible. All the while Steve made heart eyes at him from across the table, head in his hands.

And after Tony finished, after the two fought over who was paying for dinner (it ended up being Tony), after they walked out and headed back to the car, laughing all the way, after all of that, the two were pink in the face, their jaws hurting from all the smiling they were doing. They held each other's hand, standing as close as they could together, talking and joking about the possible future.

And when they stopped at the car, the two of them still laughing over a joke, Tony leaning against the driver seat door, Steve couldn't help but admire Tony in the dim light of the big sky. With his bright, brown eyes, laughter lines, dark suit, and lovely, lovely laugh. With that, the super-soldier leaned over, kissing the genius gently before pulling away, before Tony had much of a chance to act.

The other blushed and sputtered, blinking and looking away shyly, as he was always embarrassed to be caught off guard by one of Steve's surprise kisses. Honestly, the blonde was quite the sap, but Tony didn't mind. No, he didn't. Of course not. He was head over heels for the big sap.

"I-I love you." Steve breathed out after pulling away, giving Tony's hand a slight squeeze.

There was a pause as Tony looked up at Steve with wide, doe eyes, slightly bitting down on his lip. A beat and Tony quickly pecked Steve's lips before going back to where he was, a smile making its way onto his lips.

"I love you too." He responded, sounding almost out of breath as well, despite the lack of activity that would cause one's breathing to be off.

Steve's smile grew at Tony's words, he resembled that of a very happy golden retriever puppy, beaming at his beautiful boyfriend. A boyfriend who _loved_ him. And oh man, did Steve love him back.

He kissed him properly this time, giving Tony enough time to respond, hands on his waist, pulling the smaller man closer. Once Steve felt Tony respond, kissing him back gently but lovingly, Steve brought up his hands to cup Tony's face as the other wrapped his arms around Steve's slim waist.

As Tony held him, and as he held Tony, thoughts of not only the wonderful night but the past year flashed by Steve's mind. Everything from their first confessions, to the first date, when they first kissed, first slept together, had an argument, cuddled, laughed and joked, said "I love you", _everything_ went past his mind during that kiss.

And while Steve wasn't sure about how far they'd go with this, he was pretty sure of one thing.

He could do this all day. 

**\---**

Tony gasped as Steve pressed up against him, raising his hands over his head as he attacked Tony's open mouth with rough and passionate kisses. He let out a low groan as Steve's knee was between his legs, teasingly rubbing against his groin. He knew Steve was teasing, he knew Steve. So he was a little frustrated, squirming under Steve as the other had him pinned against the wall. 

Surprisingly, the two had managed to stay together for another handful of months after their first anniversary. Well, maybe it was a surprise to Tony, as he was sure Steve would've left him by now, but the man was stubborn and he continued to stay. Tony wasn't sure why Steve did, surely he was tired of the billionaire by now, how could he continue to put up with him? But maybe, just _maybe_ , it was possible that Steve really did love him back. And with how Steve was kissing and touching him currently, Tony sure hope he did. Because oh _man_ , he wanted more of this in the future. 

Tony had been working in his shop, trying to take his mind off things, when JARVIS announced the arrival of Steve, who'd been gone on a mission for the past couple of days. And Tony wouldn't admit it, but he had been lonely, he had missed Steve a lot, so at the announcement of Steve's arrival he dropped everything and headed up to greet his boyfriend. 

He didn't care too much that he hadn't showered in awhile, that his hair was pretty messy, or that he had oil smudges here and there from working in the shop, he just wanted to see Steve's pretty face. And once he did, he thought that maybe he should've at _least_ attempted to fix his hair up a bit, as Steve didn't say much at first, staring at Tony with a look that was a little new to the genius. 

Things carried on from there, welcome back kisses and hugs, Tony asked about the mission, Steve asked about how Tony was, they talked and laughed, then Tony offered to get Steve a snack or drink from the kitchen. 

Honestly, Tony should have seen this coming. As when Tony offered to get Steve a snack, the other grinned, still looking at Tony intently, and said, "Oh, I would like a snack." 

Of course, because Tony was just a little sleep-deprived, he had no idea that Steve meant that he'd have Tony for a snack. But by the time he realized this, it was a little too late. Once his back was turned from Steve, the other snaked his arms around Tony's waist, resting his head on Tony's shoulder as he started to mark up Tony's neck.

At first, this surprised Tony. Of course it did. Tony never thought Steve to be the type to get horny like this, but alas, the man never failed to surprise him. Plus, it wasn't like Tony wasn't enjoying it. He was _very_ much enjoying it. And if Steve wanted a snack, he could have his snack. But Tony would argue that he was a full course meal, but he was a little busy covering his mouth to prevent moans from slipping out to make that comment. 

"Steveee.." Tony panted, trying to rub himself against Steve's leg, but failing as Steve pulled himself back and strongly pinned Tony against the kitchen wall. The brunette glared up at the blond, catching himself before he could whimper out at Steve's actions. "You're a jerk, you know that right?"

Steve chuckled, kissing Tony's jaw before trailing down, his breath hot against Tony's skin. "MMhh...Maybe." He muttered before letting go of Tony's arms, freeing him from his grasp. Steve's hands then went to hoist Tony up, taking him out of the kitchen with a satisfied hum. Tony had instinctively wrapped his legs around Steve, holding himself up. He knew where Steve was going, his heart raced in anticipation as he kissed Steve everywhere he could in the moment. Face, lips, cheek, jaw, neck, collarbone, anywhere. 

The sound of Steve pushing the bedroom door open was heard, and moments later, Tony felt his back meet that of the soft mattress of their king-sized bed. He quickly propped himself up by his elbows, holding his breath as he watched Steve climb up onto the bed and then on top of him, each hand on either side of him. 

There was a sweet pause before Steve gently kissed Tony, and Tony kissed back, the kiss was at first gentle and sweet, filled with love and care. Then as Steve slowly pushed Tony back, and as Tony lowered himself onto the bed, moving his arms up to wrap around Steve's neck, the kiss became more passionate, more lust-filled. 

Tony was the first to take it further, biting down on Steve's lip rather harshly, demanding entrance, to which Steve immediately granted. Steve let Tony take control, melting at the feeling of Tony's hand in his hair, pulling, and tugging as his tongue explored familiar territory. All the while the soldier made sure not to crush the smaller man under him, gently grinding into Tony to take things further on his end. 

Tony had to pull away for air, his mind buzzing, and thankfully he was wearing sweats, or else his pants would've been frustratingly tight from what Steve was doing to him. He made sure to showcase his slight frustration with teasingly narrowed eyes and a small pout, loosening his grip in Steve's hair, "So are you going to do me or what?"

Steve couldn't help but laugh, shaking his head and blushing at Tony's straight forward comment. He pulled away, lifting himself off the genius, now straddling him with his knees on either side of Tony's waist as he pulled off his shirt and tossed it aside. He meant to drag this on, tease Tony, get him irritated. For there was nothing cuter than and irritated Tony. And so far, it was working. Though, Tony figured, seeing Steve's bare chest helped with a few things. 

Tony licked his lips, doing his best not to drool, his gaze shifting from Steve's pecs to his face. He could hear his heart thumping in his chest, oh how he wanted this. How he wanted, _needed_ , Steve. He could stay. He could stay as long as he wanted. However long. He just needed Steve to stay. 

"Well?" Tony asked, sounding rather impatient because he was. 

Steve leaned forward, his mouth near Tony's ear. He let out a breath, making the other shiver and close his brown eyes. Steve chuckled and smirked, 

"Darling, I could do you all day."

**\---**

Nobody would've guessed it, but nobody would've wanted it any different. Tony and Steve managed to stay together for more than two years, the both of them putting up with the other, looking out for the other, saving the other, caring for the other, loving the other. More than two years of them both being two idiots in love. And it was because of this that they were getting married. 

Steve had asked Tony, though Tony had plans to ask Steve as well. He asked him one romantic night, the two celebrating for Valentine's. Steve knew it was cheesy to ask on such a day, but he was all for being a romantic sap, just because he knew it made Tony smile. And there wasn't anything he wouldn't do just to see that beautiful smile. 

Of course, when Steve got down on one knee, said his speech, and popped the question, Tony didn't know how to react. In fact, he didn't know how to react, that he instead reacted in every possible way. By first saying nothing, being completely speechless, staring back at Steve with wide eyes and an open mouth. Then he moved on to make a joke, saying that this was a dream, that Steve was asking someone else, all while tears began to form. Then came the crying, a hysterical, crying while laughing cry before it turned into full on sobbing as Tony nodded, saying yes, yes he'd marry Steve. He'd marry the love of his life. 

While the whirlwind of emotions that came from Tony's reaction startled, and slightly scared, Steve, he couldn't be more joyous than to hear Tony accept his proposal. To hear Tony say yes, yes to marrying him, to being with him forever. So maybe Steve was crying too. 

And they came a long way from ugly crying on Valentine's night, both in beautiful suits as they danced together for the first time as _husbands_. Dancing as friends watched on, friends and family, cheering them on as they laughed and smiled, truly happy over what had become of their relationship. 

Husbands. 

This was more than okay for Tony. To know that Steve would stay. This was his promise that he wouldn't tire of Tony, not now, not ever. And as he was being held close by Steve, head pressed against his chest, hearing the steady beat of his husband, as they danced the night away, something was finally lifted off his chest. The anxieties and worries of never being enough for someone, let alone someone like Steve, all seemed to disappear into the lovely night. They were nonexistent, and Tony could finally breathe. 

Steve loved him. 

He looked up at his husband, a smile on his face, despite his aching jaws. He would never tire of looking up at Steve, up at his wonderfully beautiful face. And he would never tire from the look Steve always gave him in return. A gently blue look of love and care. Of a promise that he'd be there for Tony. A silent, blue promise of 'Together'. That had been their vows. 

Together. 

And as Steve leaned down, kissing his husband for what was probably the twentieth time in the last ten minutes, Tony felt like he could finally give in. He let go of all his insecurities and worries in the moment, not holding back, throwing _everything_ he could into the soft kiss on the middle of the dancefloor. Because Tony loved him, he loved Steve with everything he was, with everything he had. He couldn't hold that back from him. Steve deserved to know the full extent of Tony's love. 

Steve could feel it. All of it. From the way Tony was kissing him, it was almost like kissing a totally different person, but Steve knew it to be Tony. Tony and his soft, soft lips. It was different, a good, a great kind of different. Tony now knew that everything Steve had said, everything Steve had done, all of it was because Steve loved him. Steve _truly_ loved him. Why else would he have married Tony? 

He loved him. 

And with the music, with the friends, with the family, with the dance, with the food, with the vows, with the loving kisses, with the gentle touches, with the caring looks, with the laughter, with the stories, with the smiles, with the flowers, with the traditions, with the champagne, with the gifts, and with the perfect husband. 

Steve knew. 

He knew that he could do this all day. 

For the rest of his life if he could. 

**\---**

Tony knew he shouldn't have fallen for it. 

How could he have been so stupid? 

So blind?

It was all a _lie_. 

The first year was nothing short of perfect. Tony never thought that the 'married' life would ever be something that he would partake in. Before Steve, it wasn't anything to him. But that was before Steve. Before the love of his life. The azure eyed, blond, dork of a man. Before that. When he'd been truly in love. 

And everything was perfect. 

Sure, they had their moments. Moments of fighting, moments of arguing. Mainly over small things, like if they should get a dog, and none were ever really all that bad. Feelings would get hurt, yes. Words would be said, words that they didn't mean. But whatever happened, whatever was said, in the end, the two always made up. They were too in love to stay apart. In fact, this was one of the reasons why Tony childishly believed that they would be able to work out every and all problems that were thrown their way. 

Clearly, he was mistaken.

Because when the government wanted control over the Avengers, when a new dangerous villain appeared on the radar, when news of Steve's old brainwashed war buddy arose, and when communication in their relationship was thrown out of the window, things started to change. Tony didn't like that. He wanted things between Steve and him to stay the way it had been. Their marriage was failing, failing fast, with Steve and Tony strongly disagreeing on the Accords and with Steve doing things behind Tony's back, things were looking bad.

And maybe Tony didn't want to admit it. Maybe Steve didn't either. Both just stubbornly thought that it would be the same as always, that things wouldn't be as different as they thought them to be. For it had always worked out in the past, right? Things would get difficult, and they'd fix those problems. They'd fix them because they couldn't stand not being together. So they would be alright then, right? This wouldn't cause them to split. 

Except that it did. 

They fell out _so_ hard, _so_ fast, it was hard to believe that any conflict in the past had ever been solved. And maybe that's why it hurt so much. Because Tony wasn't supposed to know. Steve was protecting him, letting him believe that his parents had died in a car crash. Because _that's_ what happened. That wasn't Bucky, he wasn't, that wasn't- 

Steve couldn't tell him. 

That's why it hurt so much. Because things could've been different, had they talked things out, had they shared things between each other. After all, hadn't Tony given Steve everything? He opened up to Steve, he'd been vulnerable, exposed, only to have his husband go back on his promise and refuse to try and make things better. 

And for what? 

For his old friend?

The one who killed Tony's parents?

"Stand down," Tony warned, his hand outstretched, repulsor aimed at Steve. Aimed at his _husband_. 

He wasn't sure if he could even call Steve that. If anything, this was a divorce. A bloody, hurtful, painful divorce. One that left a mark in the morning and a scar on the heart for the rest of eternity. Tony had trusted Steve. Trusted that Steve would be open with him, that he would work things out with him so that they could stay together. That was the promise after all, right? The promise of together? 

But as the both of them stood, bloodied, bruised, and hurt across from each other in the abandoned Siberian bunker, one on the defensive and the other, offense, that promise of together seemed to shatter. Break off into a million pieces that Tony Stark, genius engineer, and mechanic, couldn't even piece back together. Something not even the man out of time, Steve Rogers, could fix. Things were different now. 

Steve knew that. Knew that things were different, and after this, things would never be the same. And while it was difficult, so painfully difficult, to accept that things could never be the same between him and Tony, he was going to push on. He was going to keep his head up high, he couldn't lose Bucky again. Not again. That had been his choice, his own choice to not tell his husband, to work behind his back, Steve knew what he was doing. But he never wanted to hurt Tony. No. He never wanted that. But, if that's how it was going to be, if that's what it was going to take to get Bucky back, his best friend, back. He was going to do it. 

Like every day, every battle, every fight, everything he ever lived for, Steve was going to stand up for what he believed in. He didn't believe in the Accords as Tony did, he just couldn't do that. And he couldn't leave Bucky behind. Not again. This was what he believed in. What he was going to stand for. Even if it costs the relationship he has with Tony. His _husband_. 

With shaky legs, Steve stands up, he can taste the metallic of blood in his mouth and he spits. Bucky is on the floor, and Tony's repulsor hand is trained at Steve's chest. He's not scared. He's not going to run. So, slowing raising up his hands, clenching them into fists, Steve looks back at the mask of his husband, devoid of any expressions. 

He draws a heavy breath, swaying every so slightly, implying that he'd not going to back down. And he isn't. Because he's Steve Rogers. 

And he knows that this is when it's over. This is where he loses him. The best thing that ever happened to him. It's here. In the abandoned, snowy bunker. His hand trained on his chest, ready to fire as he warns Steve to stay down. 

But that's not Steve Rogers. 

It's a stab at the heart to say these words, but he goes on anyways. 

"I can do this all day." 

**\---**

It wasn't ever supposed to end like this. 

Things had changed, yes. Things were different. 

But it wasn't supposed to end like this. Not like this. Not like this. Not like _this_. 

Steve had thought he'd lost Tony all those years ago in Siberia. After he'd selfishly and stubbornly left his husband alone, broken, and beaten, taking his friend instead and leaving his shield. The shield he used to protect himself and others. The shield he used to completely trash his husband's suit. The shield he raised up over his head and brought down onto his husband, ignoring the fear, betrayal, and pain in the other's eyes.

Not like this. Not like this. 

Though Steve didn't want it to end there, back in Siberia, he would've preferred it very much to this. Because this was too much. This was real. This was happening. This wasn't something that could be changed. That could be fixed with 'sorry'. This was different. So very, very different. It shouldn't have ended here. 

Steve had promised 'together'. He had. All those years ago at the alter. He'd promised that to Tony, and the other made sure to remind him of said promise after seeing each other after more than two years. They'd been separated for that long and every day hurt like hell for the both of them. Tony more, as Steve found himself pushing through every day with his head held high and attitude ever the same. It hurt, it did, it was far beyond painful for him, but he wasn't going to let that get into the way of things. Or at least, things that didn't require personal care, as he grew out a beard in mourning for his husband. Or ex. He didn't know. And every day he waited for a call, a call that would never come. 

And now, it wouldn't. It wouldn't call. There would be no ringing, no calls, no phones, nothing. Nada, zip, zero, nothing. 

_Liar_. 

The word rattled inside Steve's now blank mind. Quiet first, like how Tony first muttered the word to Steve, it was only for Steve. Quiet, then loud. With every passing minute of standing out on the battlefield as the enemy army turned to dust and ash around him the word got louder and louder. It was screaming at him, chanting. Burning itself into his mind. 

Liar. 

Liar, liar, liar, liar, liar.

That's what he was. 

Liar.

And Tony was right. That's what he was. He was a liar. Tony was right. Tony was right, he was right. He was right about everything, everything. He was right. He was right, and Steve didn't listen. He didn't listen to his husband. He didn't listen. He was stubborn, he was selfish, he was a _liar_. Tony had been right. Like always. He was right. He was right, and he was dead. He was dead. He was gone. They, he, they took him. He was gone. He left. He was dead. He didn't exist anymore. He gave up everything. He sacrificed everything. And he was gone. 

He was dead. 

_Oh nononononononono._

He couldn't-

He wasn't-

He was. 

Liar. 

And for the first time in his entire life, Steve wanted to run away. He wanted to run as far away from this place as possible. He wanted to run so far, so far that this problem wouldn't follow him. He wanted to run. Run so badly. To anywhere but here. He needed to get out of here. Needed to leave. But his legs and feet didn't seem like they wanted to do that. They were firmly stuck into place, not going anywhere. 

So okay, maybe he couldn't run, but surely he could stay on his feet. He could, he would, be fine. Things would get better, things always got better. He could get through this. He could hold his head up high, set an example, be there for the other, he could...He could do this..He could-

No. 

He couldn't. 

And as the heroes, the gods, the aliens, the kings, and the warriors all knelt in respect towards the fallen savior, _Steven Grant Rogers fell to his knees._

**Author's Note:**

> This was probably a little weird and disappointing, but it was an idea I had awhile back after seeing a tweet that had the picture of Steve crying over Tony's death in Endgame with the caption of "Do you think this is the moment that Steve wanted to go to the past because the future hurt him so much?" and I dunno why the idea came to me from that, but whatever. It was an interesting write. 
> 
> Hope it was enough!
> 
> In the meantime, stay safe! Stay healthy! Drink water! Sleep! Take care of yourself!


End file.
